


借花献佛的点梗回文和致谢

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 谢谢点梗美图。@颢月凝霜  原图地址->夜半深山，云游四方的僧人遇上了堕落为祸津神的山主本来想堆一个小短文致谢。然而查资料时，发现了这个短诗.这美图的风流意境尽有了。犹豫良久，还是分享之，借花献佛致谢（私心 柱斑 tag）一定图文并立的阅读呀^^。再次原图地址->夜半深山，云游四方的僧人遇上了堕落为祸津神的山主
Relationships: 柱斑





	借花献佛的点梗回文和致谢

山月 -

\------慕蓉《七里香》

我曾踏月而来

只因你在山中

山风拂发 拂颈 拂裸露的肩膀  
而月光衣我以华裳

月光衣我以华裳  
林间有新绿似我青春模样  
青春透明如醇酒 可饮 可尽 可别离  
但终我俩多少物换星移的韶华  
却总不能将它忘记

更不能忘记的是那一轮月  
照了长城 照了洞庭 而又在那夜 照进山林  
从此 悲哀粉碎  
化做无数的音容笑貌

在四月的夜里 袭我以郁香

袭我以次次春回的怅惘


End file.
